1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a zipper structure for a reclosable package wherein at least one of the zipper profiles, typically including the female profile, is partially cut or excised, and then stretched, typically in order to obtain audible clicking sounds and a tactile feel during subsequent consumer operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to deform zipper profiles. Examples of such deformed zipper profiles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,809 entitled “Fastener Device and Method of Manufacturing”, issued on Feb. 26, 1980 to Sotos and U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,593 entitled “Method of Making a Fastener”, issued on Nov. 1, 1977 to de Navas Albareda. Additional prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,353, entitled “Zipper for Reclosable Container with Apertures Passing Through Female Profile, issued to Piechocki on Oct. 9, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,040 entitled “Apparatus for Making a Zipper for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag”, issued on Oct. 5, 1999 to Dais et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,100 entitled “Closure Member for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag” issued on Jul. 15, 1997 to Porchia et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,228, entitled “Apparatus for Making a Zipper for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag”, issued on Dec. 26, 1995 to Dais et al, and U.S. Patent Publication 2010/135600, entitled “Automatic Gripping Device with Extremely Flexible Hooks”, published on Jun. 3, 2010.
However, further improvements are sought with respect to the quality of the audible clicking sound and tactile feel when the zipper is opened and closed.
Additionally, further improvements are sought with regard to maintaining the strength of the closure of the resulting zipper (i.e., the balloon effect), particularly with respect to the seepage through the closed zipper when the zipper bag is filled with air. Similarly, further improvements are sought with regard to the production rates and manufacturing costs.